Teen Titans: The Masked Heroine
by Xelaric The Nobody
Summary: Starfire returns to Tamaran to sort out some unfinished business with her sister, Blackfire. Meanwhile, a new villain gets loose in Jump City and the Titans have no idea who she is and how to take her out. But with the help of a mysterious masked girl, the Titans are determined to take out the new threat. Will evil be put to justice? And will love bloom for a certain lonesome bird?
1. Prologue: Without You

**Well hey there guys! :) It seems you have stumbled upon my story. In honor of my one year anniversary on FF, I am posting**** a rewrite of my very first Fanfiction,**_** "Teen Titans: New Teammate?"**_** Hopefully, every chapter will be inspired by a song. So without further ado, enjoy! :D**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**_

**Prologue—Inspired by "Without You" by Ashes Remain  
**

* * *

"Koji!" His figure slipped over the edge of the building. Sprinting towards the ledge, I nearly slid on my knees and reached for his hand. His fingertips brushed mine, but he was too far to reach now. I looked at his face; he didn't even look scared as he fell. Time seemed to slow down drastically as he mouthed, "Goodbye."

I couldn't bear to look as Koji hit the pavement below. Rising to my feet, I turned to look over my shoulder. My eyes flitted all around the rooftop, looking for the she-devil. My gaze rested on my brother. "Where's Samu-sa? Where'd she go?!"

My brother slid his katana back into its sheath. "She got away…I-I tried to get her, Hiretsuna-chan—"

I tore my mask from my face and threw it on the ground. Tears rolled down my face. "Koji is likely dead, Hiromasa-kun! It's because of her that this happened and I'm not going to let her get away with it so easily!"

All of you must be sincerely confused. But trust me, I will explain to you in full detail with how my story began.

It started when I was only six years old, and my brother was eight. We were walking with out parents through the bustling street of our home city, Tokyo. We were told to stay close to our parents, but Hiromasa had other ideas. He grabbed my hand and steered me towards the window of a toy store. He was pointing to a few action figures that he had wanted.

After a few minutes, Hiromasa had finally given up on recalling all the statistics about the little figures and turned away from the window. He looked around; the people in the streets were starting to clear out and it was getting late. I squeezed my brother's hand. "Oniichan...were are Mama-chan and Papa-chan?"

His green eyes flitted nervously around the scene. "Don't worry, I know exactly how to get back home." He took my hand and led me in the opposite direction we had been walking in with out parents. We turned a few corners and cut through one of the parks, but Hiromasa looked lost. I looked up at him, but he didn't seem to notice. I tugged at his sleeve. "Do you think they'll come to find us?"

My brother smiled and nodded halfheartedly. "Of course they will!"

We sat on a park bench, at almost ten o'clock at night. I swung my feet back and forth because my legs were far to short to touch the ground. Hiromasa sat beside me.

Suddenly, Hiromasa was yanked from the bench and I jumped to my feet. Hiromasa was being held a good three feet off the ground by a young man who looked to be in college. He flashed me an evil smirk and then studied my brother.

"Put him down!" I shouted and stomped on his foot. He winced and dropped Hiromasa. My brother grunted when he hit the pavement, and then the teenager came towards me, hands outstretched. "You little brat!"

I screamed and put my arms in front of my face, as if it would deflect him. After a few moments, I heard a gasp and I decided to let myself look.

The teenager was on the ground, and standing over him was a young woman, about the age of twenty. She had long platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes. The teenager hoisted himself up, but the young woman brought him down with a quick kick to the side of his head. He let out a moan of pain and crumpled to the side walk. Hiromasa and I cautiously walked forward towards the fallen college student. We both looked up at the woman.

"Is he—"

"He's unconscious, not dead," she cut Hiromasa off. She narrowed her icy eyes at us and smiled a bit. "You two would make great martial artists."

And then she just walked away.

We did end up getting home that night and eventually, when I was in second grade, the both of us signed up for a martial arts class, because we were so interested in it after that woman had said, "You two would make great martial artists."

We weren't surprised to see that she was the sensei of the dojo.

Everyday after school, the both of us were the only ones in the "class". We learned that the woman's name was Kiryu Yuki, but we called her Kiryu-sensei in the dojo. She would work us until either one of us crumpled to the mats in defeat, or until she thought we had enough.

And this is where Koji comes in.

* * *

I sat alone at a lunch table. It was about half-way through the year but yet no one sat with me. It wasn't easy being the outcast of my second grade class, but I had pulled through.

Someone had set down their lunchbox next to me, and I looked up; there stood a boy with one of the brightest smiles I've ever seen. He had jet black hair and bright green eyes. He sat down next to me.

"Why are you all alone?" he had asked.

I had kept my gaze on him as I shrugged. "No one likes me, I guess." I turned back to my lunch and took a small bite out of my sandwich.

"What do you mean 'no one likes you'? That's not very nice," the boy tilted his head. I replied with a shrug and took yet another bite from my sandwich.

He suddenly pulled off the necklace he had on his neck, and slipped it over my head. I blinked at it in surprise and held the pendant in my hand; it was a yin-yang.

I looked up at him, my eyes flickering with confusion. "Why'd you give this to me? It's yours," I tried slipping it over my head but he stopped me.

He pulled out another necklace—the same one-from his bag. He slipped it over his head and looked at me.

"This yin-yang pendant represents our friendship, ok?" he smiled one of those million dollar smiles again. I blinked in surprise at him; I didn't even know his name, nor did he know mine, and he wanted to be friends.

"We're friends, then?" I asked him.

"Best friends," he beamed.

I smiled back at him and held out my and for him to shake. "Nice to meet you, Best Friend."

"Call me Koji," he smiled as he shook my hand. "What should I call you, Best Friend?"

I giggled. "Call me Hiretsuna."

* * *

My school years had gotten better with him. Koji had been so sweet and friendly towards me. He even went as far as beating the crap out of some poor guy who had rejected me for a date. I had always figured that Koji had liked me, and without realizing it, I liked him too.

Anyways, Hiromasa and I trained under Kiryu Yuki for about eight years before we had become crime fighters. I was about fourteen then, and my brother was sixteen. We had crime radars and police scanners; every crime detecting device you could think of, all because our father worked for the Tokyo Police Force. The two of us even went as far as giving ourselves aliases and "hero costumes", you could say.

With that, I became Ginger Ninja and Hiromasa was known as Silent Samurai.

We had both equipped ourselves with ninja's weapons; a katana, shurikens, kunais, and Hiromasa had got a hold of some switchblades and daggers. Hiromasa was very good at sneaking up on the enemy (hence his alias). He was quick, agile and cunning. Now I wasn't too good at playing the quiet game; I was better in the fields of dodging and flipping out of the enemy's range. I was also better with martial arts than Hiromasa, because he was the weapons guy. But the two of us together? Let's just say you didn't want to met us if you had just robbed a bank.

We had stopped a few transgressors every now and again, but the one evil-doer that recurred most, was a woman who went by the name of Samu-sa.

Now, if you were me or my brother on a bad day, you wouldn't want to get into a fight with her. She was equipped with an ice staff, and robotic armor that seemed to deflect our weapon's attacks.

Then that one night came.

Samu-sa was threatening some civilians in the area and, as usual, Hiromasa and I went to stop her. When we had gotten to the scene, she was no where in sight. Hiromasa caught sight of something and pointed to a roof top. Sure enough, I saw the gleam of metallic blue and silver glinting in the dying moonlight. The two of us bolted for the building, and I jumped from wall to wall to reach the top, as did Hiromasa. And there she stood; Samu-sa was in her full armor, equipped with her Ice Staff. She smirked evilly when she saw it was the two of us.

"Oh, it's only you two," Samu-sa taunted us. I gripped the hilt of my katana and narrowed my eyes at her. Hiromasa threw two shurikens at her, but they only lodged into her armor without hurting her at all. Samu-sa plucked them out of her armor and rolled her eyes. She held up the shuriken as if it was a joke. "Can't you do any better, my little grasshoppers?"

I furrowed my brow at this; what did she mean, "my little grasshoppers"? But then it hit me.

"Kiryu-senei?" I asked and let go of my katana. She jabbed me in the chest with her staff.

"Who else would it be?" she sneered.

My eyes widened and I slipped my katana out of its sheath. "But you...! You_ trained_ the both of us! How could you turn against us?!"

Samu-sa tried whacking me with the butt of her staff, but I parried with my katana. Hiromasa kicked her from behind, causing her to stumble forward. Samu-sa pointed her staff at his foot and froze it in place. Hiromasa was now stuck and the only thing he could do was throw his weapons, which wouldn't do much. He basically had left me to battle her on my own.

Samu-sa smiled wickedly and swung her staff at me. I ducked under it and did a sort of break dancing move; I planted my hand on the ground and swept my legs across her ankles, causing her to collapse. I kicked her in the stomach, which didn't do much. Samu-sa used my own move against me and brought my down on my back. She pointed her staff at my throat so close that I could feel an icy breeze around it.

"Listen child," Samu-sa smiled wickedly. It wasn't all that hard to believe that this woman was my sensei, but what I found hard to process was that she was my enemy. "I still believe that you and your brother possess great potential in martial arts. You two could be my little grasshoppers once more and become my apprentices."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "I will _never_ be your apprentice, Sama-sa."

She scowled and narrowed her eyes. "Fine, have it your way."

Samu-sa was about to smack my face with her staff when a familiar voice shouted, "Leave her alone!"

She stopped mid-swing, and turned to face the owner of the voice. I glanced in the direction of the voice and almost jumped to my feet.

Standing a few feet away was Koji.

"Koji-senpai! What in the world are you doing here?!" I shouted at him. Yes, of course I had told him my secret. I trusted Koji with my life, and if I couldn't trust him, I wouldn't be able to trust _anyone_.

Samu-sa glanced at me and then at Koji. She lifted her staff and pointed it at my friend. "If you and brother don't become my apprentices...I'll knock the boy off the building."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "You...you wouldn't!"

"Oh, but I would."

I knocked the staff out of her hand with the hilt of my katana before I replied to her command. "I told you, Samu-sa, I will _never_ become your apprentice."

She smirked again, as if she was expecting it. She brought up her leg, swiftly kicking me in the side of my head. I crashed to the ground, my vision blurring for a few moments. Through my blurred vision, I saw Samu-sa reaching for her staff and pointing it at Koji. I wanted to scream at him to run or get away from the edge because he was getting dangerously close.

But it was too late.

Samu-sa shot an ice beam at his feet, and when he took a step on the ice, he slipped. Koji shouted in surprise and fell over the edge. Screaming his name, I ran to the edge of the building clumsily and reached for his hand. His fingertips brushed mine, but it was too late. He was well over the edge of the building and I couldn't do anything to save him.

After that night, I was never the same again.

And Koji's story ended there, but my story is just beginning.

* * *

**Author's Note~**

**Hi there! I know this was kind of boring, but this was to set up the story and introduce some characters. This is indeed a rewrite of my first fanfiction that I wrote a while ago. I felt like I needed to tweek it and make it better since I think I've improved as a writer.  
**

**Thanks for reading! Leaving a review wouldn't hurt ;)**

**~Xelaric the Nobody**


	2. Chapter 1: Please Don't Leave Me

**Sorry that this took a while! I feel bad. But the good news is that I just started my finals for school and they'll be over in no time! So, enjoy~!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I do however, own my OCs.**_

**Chapter One—inspired by "Please Don't Leave Me" by P!nk**

* * *

I walked down one of the halls of Titans Tower, passing by Starfire's room. Her door was wide open and I noticed that she was packing some things into one of her bags. I poked my head into her room and furrowed my brow.

"Uh, Star?" she looked up at me at the sound of her name. "Whatcha doing?"

A small smiled played across her face. "I was just about to ask you if you could get the others…I need to tell you all something."

My eyes flitted from Starfire to her bag and back to her again. I gave her a curt nod and walked out of her room.

A bad feeling started to form in the back of my mind. The last time Star had started to pack, she told us that she was betrothed to someone on her home planet; this time, I had a feeling that she wasn't getting married to anyone, but something much, much worse.

The ops room doors slid open and it just so happened that everyone was already there. Beast Boy and Cyborg where being their usual selves, playing some racing video game, while Raven sat in the corner, reading one of her spell books.

"Uh guys," I raised my voice over Beast Boy's shouting. "Star wanted to talk to us."

Both super teens on the couch turned to look at me. Cyborg shrugged and powered down the Game Station while BB complained about it. Raven simply put down her book and glided over to the center of the room. The door behind me swished open.

I turned around and sure enough, there stood Starfire with the duffle bag slung over her shoulder. She walked towards the four of us, a sad smile lighting her face.

"Friends, I am afraid I bear bad news—"

Something clicked behind us, and Starfire's eyes widened. A new voice sounded from behind us. "Saying your goodbyes so soon, sister dear?"

I whipped around, as did Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg, to meet the devilishly smirking face of Blackfire on the screen. My fists clenched and I growled, "Blackfire."

"Oh, Robin!" she sounded so surprised to see me. "Long time, no see…or fight." Starfire's sister tried to suppress another smirk.

"Cut to the chase," Raven grunted, her eyes sparking with anger.

"Someone has a temper I see," Blackfire rolled her violet eyes. "Well, I guess my sister hasn't told you yet?" I could tell she was impatient because she didn't wait for an answer. "I have declared war on Tamaran."

Beast Boy whined. "_Again_? Dude, how many times are you going to declare war on your _own_ planet? Haven't you had enough butt whoop—"

Raven slapped a hand over his mouth. I narrowed my masked eyes at Blackfire, and then turned to see a look of guilt cross Star's face. "Is that why you were packing? Because you have to leave for Tamaran?"

"Yes, I am afraid so, Robin," she sighed, her emerald green gaze avoiding mine. "I have to lead my people into war, because I am technically still their princess—one of the only government positions of my planet."

"It's true, Robin," Blackfire smiled smugly in the transmission. "And there is no loop-hole for your precious little girlfriend." She sneered the word _girlfriend _in disgust.

Starfire bowed her head in defeat. "She is right, Robin. I cannot escape this trouble of my home planet. I must lead my people into war."

"Then we can come with you and help," Cyborg suggested. "That way, you know you have a better chance."

"Tsk, tsk," Blackfire shook her head in mockery. "No intervening of foreigners allowed. Starfire has to do this alone. Well, ta-ta for now, Titans." And then the transmission went dead.

Starfire uneasily played with the strap of her bag and looked at her feet. "I should have told you all earlier."

"So, I guess this means you're leaving, ASAP?" Beast Boy asked; for once, a smile was not stretched across his face.

Starfire nodded, although I wasn't sure if she was familiar with the term _ASAP_. "I must leave before sundown."

Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged glances and then looked at Starfire, as if silently telling her goodbye. Star looked at me, as if she expected me to say something, but I was speechless. I didn't want her to leave; we had grown so close. She was going to a distant planet for God knows how long, and she had to lead her people into war. I couldn't even bear to think about her going MIA or even worse…

I gave my head a slight shake to rid those thoughts of my mind. I looked up at Starfire and she gave me a sad smile. "I will come back, I promise you," She looked at all of us, but I knew she was directing it mostly to me.

Starfire gave us all a final wave goodbye and turned to walk out of the ops room.

* * *

I sat in the front seat of my brother's car, leaning my head against the window. He kept nervously glancing over at me every few seconds, but focused on the road. "Are you sure about this, Hiretsuna-chan?"

I heaved a large sigh and turn my head to look at him. "How many times to I have to reassure you, Hiromasa-kun? I told you, I'm sure that Samu-sa fled to America. It even says so in the paper! And I think she might be targeting the Teen Titans in California."

My older brother shot me a sideways glance again, but continued to focus on the road.

"I still think I should come with you," Hiromasa sounded worried. "You never know what she'll have up her sleeve."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Hiromasa-kun, I'll be_ fine_. I'll most likely find the Titans when I get there. I think six people is way more than enough to fight Samu-sa."

We pulled up to the airport and I climbed out of the car, heading towards to the trunk. The trunk popped open and I slung my duffle bag over my shoulder. I walked in front of the passenger's door and my brother rolled down the window.

"Call me if you get into trouble, alright?" my brother's green eyes were worry-stricken.

I smiled. "Of course. I'll come back safe, I promise."

Hiromasa didn't look completely assured, but he gave me a half-hearted smile. "Have a safe trip."

* * *

**Author's Note~**

**Hi again! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and they might make me update faster!**

**Thanks for reading ;)**

**~Xelaric the Nobody**


	3. Chapter 2: Headstrong

**Hi guys. I know it's been quite a while, so I hope you all forgive me for such an interim. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter Two-Inspired by "Headstrong" by Trapt**

* * *

Getting on and off the plane was the trickiest part, because the security team nearly had my head for bringing weapons on board. But once I told them who I was, they were completely okay with it.

I had to admit, California was much nicer than Tokyo. The streets and sidewalks weren't as packed or jammed in California; in Tokyo, that's about all there was to the streets and sidewalks.

I hailed a cab (I had switched my currency at the airport) and checked into a hotel not far from Titan's Tower. The woman at the desk had given me a strange look when I started speaking Japanese instead of English. After she awkwardly handed a key over to me, I nearly raced to my room.

I threw my bag onto the bed and started to unpack, careful not to stab myself with my weapons. Suddenly, my cell phone started to ring, and I rolled my eyes playfully when I looked at the caller ID. I clicked the answer button and rested my free hand on my hip. "Hello Hiromasa-kun..."

"Hey, how was your flight?" He didn't sound worried at all, although he did sound relieved to hear my voice.

"Wasn't too bad," I answered absently as pulled my purple kimono and boots from the bottom of my bag. "Although getting through security was a pain in the neck."

Hiromasa let out a slight chuckle. "I can only imagine. Did you meet the Titans yet?"

I shook my head even though it wasn't visible to my brother. "No, not yet."

"Are you going to freak out when you meet them?" Hiromasa asked, and I could imagine a smirk stretching across his face. "You do have a million posters of them in your room...and who's the one you have a crush on? Was it Robin?"

"Shut the hell up," I mumbled, my face burning. "I doubt I'm even going to meet them. And besides, Robin's got a girlfriend."

Hiromasa decided to drop the subject. "Well anyways, have you found Samu-sa yet?"

Suddenly, a wicked cackle sounded from outside. People in the streets shrieked and my window was slowly being covered in a thick frost. I peered out the ice covered window to catch a glimpse of my former mentor. I scowled.

"No, she found me," scowling, I scrambled for my kimono and mask. "I'll have to call you back."

"Roger that," Hiromasa replied, and then the line went dead.

I threw my phone into my bag and started to change quickly into my kimono and boots. Pulling my hair into a high ponytail, I ran across the room and strapped my katana to my belt. I fumbled with the lock on my window and slipped my mask over my face. I flung the window open and jumped onto the fire escape.

"Samu-sa!" I called as I pointed to her with my katana. "_Hitori de korera no hitobito o nokosu_!"

* * *

The Tower just wasn't the same without Star around. Sure, I still woke up to Cyborg and Beast Boy's daily video gaming and sure, Raven still meditated in the same corner, occasionally glaring at the others. But who would make such a serious moment suddenly okay? Who would raise our morale with her dazzling smile?

I hated myself for letting her go. For all I knew, she could've been dead already. I tried to push those thoughts to the back of my mind so I wouldn't think of the worst possible situation, but of course I did.

Shoulders slumped, I dragged myself into the ops room and flopped down on the couch a foot or so away from BB. Neither he or Cyborg paid any attention to my appearance and I rolled my eyes as they finished up their race in a series of groans and booyahs. They finally took notice of me, staring out the window.

"Dude, are you still upset?" Beast Boy prodded me with an elbow. "Just stop feeling sorry for yourself, bro."

Cyborg nodded. "Yeah, Rob. Mopin' around ain't gonna bring Star home any sooner."

I sighed. "I guess you guys are right...maybe-"

Suddenly, the alarm sounded and red lights flashed across my vision. I jumped to my feet as a video popped up onto the screen in front of us. The four of us gathered around and we stood in confusion.

The woman on the screen was no one we had ever seen before. She had waist-length icy white hair and icy blue eyes to match her cold demeanor. She had a blue eye piece with icy blue, white and black robotic armor. In her hand, she clasped a staff that seemed to be crafted from ice. What was even more surprising, was that she was fighting a teenage ninja-looking girl.

"C'mon guys, we should help her," I yelled over the alarm.

**{...}**

When we got to the scene, I wasn't sure if we should turn back and head for the Tower, or stay and watch, just in case this girl needed help.

The ninja was dressed in all purple; purple kimono, purple boots, purple mask. Around her waist hung a sheath for her katana and around her neck hung a yin-yang pendant. Her ginger-orange hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. She didn't seem to be having trouble with handling the ice witch, until she smacked the ninja with her staff of ice. It was then I decided to step in.

"Titans, go!" I shouted and the four of us sprang into action. The ice witch gave us a wicked smile, cackled, and started yelling at us in some other language. Raven attempted to counter the ice witch's ice, which kept her busy. Cyborg kept shooting rays at her, trying to get her to multitask. Beast Boy and I pushed her back; Beast Boy shifted into a a grizzly bear, and I pushed her back with disk grenades.

She put her arms in front of her face to block some of my grenades and Cyborg's rays. She narrowed her eyes at the four of us, grabbed something from her belt, and threw it on the ground. It was a smoke bomb, but instead of smoke, it blasted us with gust of icy wind.

The ninja started to come to in the rubble she was in. The four of us turned to her, but she didn't seem to notice us as she shouted after the witch, "_Sono meinu wa kuruma o motte_! _Chikushō_!"

We were all confused, but of course BB was the most confused of us all. "Uh...come again?"

The ninja whipped around to face the four of us, and her green eyes widened. Her ginger ponytail swished from side to side as she took a few steps closer to us. "_Oya-tsu watashi no ā_! _Kimitachi wa tīntaitanzudesu_!" I could tell she was smiling under her mask.

I folded my arms across my chest and narrowed my eyes at her. She strikingly resembled Starfire; a red-headed, green eyed, purple attired teenage girl who was foreign.

_She's not Star, _a voice in the back of my head told me.

"Uh, still not a person who speaks Japanese over here!" Beast Boy complained as he looked at the ninja.

She blinked and hit her head. "My apologies. I'm_ so_ used to speaking Japanese. I just sai-"

I stepped forward. "Who do you think you are, running around our town and fighting crime?"

The ninja looked taken aback. "Well, to inform you, I came after one of the most notorious villains of Japan. You're lucky I was here to stop her."

"_We_ were lucky that _you_ were here to stop her?!" I scowled. "In case you didn't notice, we were the ones who drove whoever that was off while you were taking a nap!"

"Whoa Robin, you need to chill," I turned to face Cyborg. "She was only trying to help."

I turned to face the ninja again, but she didn't look angry. Her green eyes were sparkling with mischief, as if she was planning some prank to pull on me. I scoffed at her and turned to face the other Titans. "Let's head back to the Tower."

"Why don't we take Little Miss Ninja with us?" Beast Boy suggested. I was about to disagree with this, when Cyborg and Raven agreed, saying things like, "We could use another person on our team."

"Are you guys out of your minds?! We don't know what she capable of!" I shrieked at them.

Raven rolled her eyes. "You can ask her to a do a round of the training course, and if you don't like what she does, then tell her to leave," Raven said in a monotone.

I mumbled a few choice words under my breath, but agreed. I turned to the ninja, and folded my arms over my chest. "So, what's your name?"

I could tell she was smiling under her mask. "Call me Ginger Ninja."

* * *

**Author's Note~**

**Wow, this chapter is a little bit longer than what I usually write. I've been trying to write longer chapters lately, to keep readers entertained.**

**Anyways, what'd you guys think of it? She finally met the Titans! And what about the little spark of intensity between Robin and Ginger Ninja? Stay tuned!**

**As always, thanks for reading. Leaving a review wouldn't hurt either ;)**

**~Xelaric the Nobody**


	4. Chapter 3: You're Gonna Go Far Kid

**Geez, I haven't updated this for a while! DX I feel really bad about that. I've had way too much writer's block, and I've been planning this awesome new apocalyptic/sci-fi Teen Titans story that I'm sure all of you would love. I'm not sure when I'll be posting it, but be on the look out for it!**

**So, anyways, without any further interruptions (besides the disclaimer), let's begin!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own my OC_.  
**

**Chapter Three inspired by "You're Gonna Go Far Kid" by The Offspring.**

* * *

The five of us made our way back to the Tower. Ginger Ninja and Beast Boy would not shut up the entire way, and I was about to turn around to tell them to shut up or I'd put duct tape over their mouths, when we had reached the training obstacle course. I climbed the rocky outcrop to the control box, as did the rest of the team. Ginger Ninja glanced at the slightly bumpy, rocky floor and then back at me. "Where's the training course? If I have to run laps, you could've told me so."**  
**

I rolled my eyes behind my mask and was about to retort back, but I held my tongue and just let the technology do the talking. She nearly jumped back when the first obstacles appeared in front of her.

First, there were a set of robots with lasers trained on an average person's weak points. Just as the first robot was about to shoot, the ginger haired ninja flipped out of the way, and right in front of another robot. I rolled my eyes as she got zapped. _That'll teach her to mess with our job, _I thought.

Ginger Ninja brought herself to her feet quickly and jumped on top of one of the robot's shoulders. Without hesitating, she grasped her katana and stabbed it in between the robot's metal shoulder blades. It crumpled to the ground just as she leaped off of it and onto the next to stab it in between it's shoulders. She repeated this until all the robots were just piles of metal and circuits.

I balled my hands into fists and slammed one down on the control box. _She thinks she can just waltz in here and try and take our job, huh? _I was growing more and more pissed off by the second. Cyborg and Beast Boy were cheering her on, while I stood with my arms folded across my chest.

Ginger Ninja cast me a glance and most likely smiled at me from under her mask. Suddenly, and image of Starfire flashed in the place of Ginger Ninja's and I shook my head to clear it. She is _not_ Starfire.

I narrowed my eyes at her as she flipped on top of a balance beam. A blade swept at her feet and she jumped out of the way just in time. Ginger Ninja ducked as another blade nearly took her head off. A piston knocked her off balance and she stumbled off the balance beam. Before she hit the ground, she grabbed the beam and hauled herself up. Ginger Ninja quickly walked to the end of the beam .

Beast Boy continued to cheer her as she casually made her way to the last obstacle, which was a wall she had to scale. There were no footholds or places to pull herself up. On the other side, Raven glided a few inches off the ground, waiting for Ginger Ninja to somehow get over the wall, so she could show us some of her combat skills.

The Japanese "heroine" looked the wall up and down. I smirked; maybe we had finally stumped her.

Then, she suddenly backed away from the wall. Narrowing my eyes at her, I silently wondered what she was doing. Before I could interrupt her, Ginger Ninja broke into a run. I rolled my eyes. She was just going to throw herself at the wall?

Barely a few feet away from the brick wall, she turned around and back hand-sprung. With ease, Ginger Ninja landed in a crouch on top of the wall. I stared at her with my jaw gaping; I had tried to scale the wall several times without success. Now I really didn't like her.

She jumped from the wall and landed on her feet. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and I had moved towards Raven and Ginger Ninja to get a better look at the fight. The ginger teen stood in a fighting stance, about four feet from Raven.

Raven chanted her spell, her cloak flaring out as she spread her arms out to her sides. One of the blades from the balance beam was encased in black shadow, and flew towards Ginger Ninja's head. In the blink of an eye, she grabbed the hilt of her katana, and held the sword in front of her face. The blade that Raven was trying to hit Ginger Ninja with, was being blocked by the katana. She made a wide gesture and pointed her arm out to the side, sending Raven's blade flying straight towards her. Raven ducked as the blade flew over her head.

Raven chanted again and encased the ninja in front of her in shadow. Before Ginger Ninja could do anything, Raven sent the shadow and the ninja backwards. Ginger Ninja crashed into the wall she scaled not to long before. After the wind got knocked out of her, Ginger Ninja shakily got to her feet and held shurikens between each of her fingers. Where she had hidden them, I didn't know; possibly in the belt-sash she wore around waist. Her arms spread wide on either side of her. The shurikens left the spaces between her fingers, and flew towards Raven. Raven didn't even have time to move as the ninja stars pinned her cloak to the ground. Raven struggled against the shurikens holding her down, and then took off her cloak so she could move.

But Ginger Ninja didn't give up yet. Removing her katana from her sheath, she ran at Raven. When she got close enough, Ginger Ninja launched herself in the air and slashed at Raven's side. Raven fell to the ground on her uninjured side, and Ginger Ninja landed in a crouch three feet away from her. Blood had started to well on Raven's side and started to make my way down the rocks to her, as did Cyborg and BB.

* * *

I returned my katana to its sheath and ran over to Raven to help her up. "Raven, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?! I-I didn't mean to hurt you-"

"Were you_ trying_ to kill her?!" Robin shouted at me. Raven was on her feet now; her expression seemed calm, as if I hadn't just sliced her side open. From what I could tell, the wound wasn't deep at all, but I had still hurt her.

"I didn't mean to! It was an accident!" I protested, taking a step closer to the Titans' leader. "I didn't think I would land the blow..."

Robin's brow slanted downwards in anger, and clenched his fists as if he wanted to punch me. Without saying a word to me, he turned to Cyborg and Beast Boy. "I _told_ you we shouldn't have brought her back with us!"

I glanced at Robin and then down at my feet. He could've tried to be quiet about voicing his thoughts about me. I didn't know he would be so harsh. But something had told me that he was on edge, maybe because Starfire wasn't around to calm his nerves.

Where _was_ Starfire, anyways? I hadn't seen her when the Titans had come to battle Samu-sa, or when we came back to the Tower. Maybe something happened to her...

Raven side glanced at the boys and then stood beside me. "Don't worry, I heal quickly. It didn't even hurt," she reassured me in a monotone. Her hand was covered in shadow, and she was holding it over her open wound. When she moved her hand, there was only a pale mark from where my katana had opened her skin.

"But I think it's obvious that Robin doesn't want me on the team," I said, miserably. "He obviously doesn't like me in any, way, shape or form."

Raven rolled her eyes as if this was typical for Robin to behave this way. "Don't pay attention to that. He's been...on edge lately." I glanced at Robin again, who was still debating with Beast Boy and Cyborg. It seemed that Robin was the only one who didn't want me on the team, and I wanted to know why. I had never met him before today; I had only seen him on TV when he had saved Tokyo. What did he have against me?

"Why doesn't he like me?" I asked Raven. The empath looked at me and quirked an eyebrow.

"I think it's because you remind him of Starfire," Raven simply put it. "She had to return to her home planet last week and he's been moping around and angry lately."

Robin heaved a very frustrated sigh and then continued to talk to the other guys in an irritated whisper. After a few moments, he turned to face me with his fists clenched. He didn't look too happy, but he said, "Your on the team."

I blinked a few times in surprise and smiled under my mask. I silently thanked Beast Boy and Cyborg, because whatever they said to Robin, had obviously convinced him in the slightest way. Before I could say anything, Robin held up a hand to stop me from speaking. "_But_, I want you up at the crack of dawn tomorrow. You and I are combat training."

My heart pounded in my chest. Just me and Robin? I felt my face growing hot. _Stop thinking about him like that_, I scolded myself, but couldn't help from grinning like an idiot. Robin turned into the Tower and the rest of the Titans' followed, including me.

* * *

**Author's Note~**

**Yay this chapter was long! To be honest, I usually don't write more than 2,000 words per chapter, and even though this chapter isn't 2,000 words long, I am still proud :D **

**Anyways, what'd you guys think? Once again, I'm sorry that this took forever to get out to you guys. Reviews are appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading :)  
**

**~Xelaric the Nobody**


	5. Chapter 4: Ignorance

**I wanted to update this on Sunday, but as you can see, I haven't. Sorry about that! I've been trying to work out an update schedule. But, anyways I hope you guys like this! By the way, there are links to the songs that inspired the chapters on my profile, just to make things easier on you guys.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own my characters.**_

**Chapter Four inspired by "Ignorance" by Paramore**

* * *

A knock on my door woke me the next morning. I slowly sat up and glanced at the clock. The digital display read 5:30. I nearly groaned, but then remembered that Robin had wanted me to get up early. Without complaining, I stood up and glanced at the door. "Yeah?" my voice was still groggy as I spoke to, most likely, Robin from the other side of the door.

"Just making sure you're up," Robin replied, sounding impatient. "Meet me at the training room in five minutes."

And then his footsteps faded away.

Stifling a yawn, I walked over to my bag and started to change. I didn't see what the point of this was; waking up early just to train with Robin. Maybe he just wanted to make me miserable and drain my energy. I slipped my katana sheath around my waist, and then tied my sash tightly over it, wondering what possible purposes training early stood for. I reached for my mask and slipped it over my face.

The door slid open as I approached it, and then turned into the hall. Beast Boy had willingly given me a tour of the Tower, so I could maneuver from the room I was staying in, to the ops room, and the training room for that matter. Robin said he would've given me the tour himself-which I highly doubted-but he said he had some important files to go over (which I also doubted).

The Tower was eerily silent as I made my way towards the training room. When I stopped in front of the door, it slid open with a hiss and behind it stood none other than Robin. He stood about a yard or so away from the entrance, leaning against his bo-staff as if he had been waiting there for over an hour. I smiled at him, although I didn't think he could tell I was smiling behind my mask. The whites of his mask narrowed as he looked at me. Robin stood up straight and held his staff in both hands.

"First, let's fight with weapons," his voice was steely. He said this without taking his masked eyes off of me. The Boy Wonder held his staff out to the side. "On the count of three, we'll begin. One, two, three!"

Without hesitating, I unsheathed my katana, and charged him. He had taken this attack into consideration way beforehand I guessed, as he sidestepped. The next thing I knew, his staff connected with my wrist, and my katana skittered across the floor. I grasped my wrist after he withdrew his staff and held it over his shoulder. A small smirk had spread across his features. "You're going to have to be quicker than that."

Without replying, I glanced at my katana; going to get it was probably what Robin expected me to do. Instead, I reached inside my sash and flung a handful of shurikens at his cape. Before he had time to react, I ran to my katana. Robin tore his cape from the wall and held his staff over his head as he ran at me. Since I was crouching, I just waited for his arrival; I had a plan. As soon as he was about to strike me with his staff, I put my weight on my right hand, and swept his feet out from under him in a swift move. Robin toppled over, landing on his back. I got to my feet, planted a foot on his chest, and held the sword tip under his chin.

"You're going to have to be smarter than that," I mocked him with a smile spread across my face. I'm not sure if he rolled his eyes or not. I stood there for a moment, my foot planted on his chest, when suddenly, Robin grabbed my wrist with both of his hands. He flung me off of him, and used the momentum to get himself to his feet.

I crashed into the wall, and stood up straight, holding my shoulder. "Hey, you said weapons only!" I was only joking around.

"Well you took me down without a weapon," Robin replied plainly, twirling his staff with his fingers. "I thought I would even it out."

I scoffed, but couldn't help but crack a smile. He collapsed his bo-staff, and put it into one of the pockets in his belt. The Boy Wonder glanced up at me, and I could tell he was trying hard not to smirk. "Hand to hand combat?" he asked, but I knew that my answer wouldn't matter. Without warning, he charged me. I knew what he wanted to do though; I caught Robin's leg starting to lift so he could try to kick me. I ducked under him, and with my left leg, I swept his other leg out from under him.

Robin hadn't even hit the ground when he had used the momentum to his advantage, and back-flipped onto his feet again. He rolled his neck and then looked at me, as if telling me "Nice try."

I motioned for him to charge me again, and he gladly obeyed. Robin retracted his arm, and I knew he was going to try to punch me. As soon as he struck his arm out, I grabbed his wrist and flung him against the wall. Robin quickly gathered himself and charged me again. I couldn't help but roll my eyes; he wasn't going to get past me.

But instead of kicking at me, or trying to punch me, the Boy Wonder flipped over my head, and kicked me in the middle of my back. My vision blurred for a moment as the air was driven out of my lungs. I fell forward onto the floor and tried to catch my breath.

Without warning, Robin's steel-toed boot came into contact with my rib cage. I rolled onto my back, clutching my side; I was afraid Robin would attack me again, but thankfully he didn't. When I got to my feet, I looked at Robin, who's arms were crossed against his chest.

"Pathetic, really," Robin analyzed. I clenched my free fist; how dare he call me pathetic!? If he had seen me fight back home, he would have a completely different view of my fighting skills.

"I don't see why the rest of the team wants another combatant, when there's me," Robin went on, as if I wasn't in front of him. I knew that that wasn't the only reason he didn't want me on the team; I could tell he was holding something back.

I quirked an eyebrow at him. "I know that's not the only reason you don't want me here," I folded my arms across my chest painfully. "Tell me, why don't you like me?"

If Robin was surprised by this question, he didn't show it. He completely avoided the question. "I just don't see what use another combatant will be on the team when we've got me."

I took a few steps towards him, and Robin didn't even move. "Well, having me on the team isn't just up to you, is it? Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven all have opinions too, you know. I'm sure they'd like to vote whether I can be on the team or not."

This was what got him. His lips formed a tight line in anger, and his brow slanted downwards. I smiled; I knew I would find a loophole. The Boy Wonder gave me a sharp look, and then muttered, "Fine. I'll go ask them."

* * *

**Author's Note~**

**So yeah, I felt like this chapter was kind of slow for some reason. Tell me what you guys thought, pretty please c:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Xelaric the Nobody**


	6. Chapter 5: Fight

**OH MY FLIPPING POTATOES GUYS.**

**IT'S BEEN LIKE, I DONT EVEN KNOW, TWO MONTHS SINCE I'VE UPDATED?**

**I feel so terrible for making you all wait! :( I'm sorry for such a late update, but I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Chapter Five-inspired by "Fight" by Icon for Hire**

* * *

It had been a few hours since Robin had analyzed my fighting skills. For some reason, he was set on not having me join the team. But I had found a loophole; it was not just his decision to whether or not I could be on the team. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven were all allowed to vote to either keep me on the team, or boot me off.

Raven had woken up after Robin and I entered the ops room. Nearly an hour and a half later, Cyborg entered the ops room. Not too long after that, Beast Boy showed himself. The Boy Wonder had called the rest of the team in the middle of the room. It was the moment of truth.

Robin looked from Raven, to Cyborg, and then to Beast Boy. "As you guys know already, I assessed Ginger Ninja earlier this morning. She brought up a good point that its not only my decision, but your decision as well, to either keep her on the team, or send her home. I personally think we don't need her," Robin paused, and I caught him scowl the slightest bit as he glanced my way. How rude was that? He was talking as if I wasn't even here. Without interrupting him, I let Robin continue.

"So, what do you guys think? Do you want her on the team or not?" The Boy Wonder sounded extremely impatient.

Beast Boy was grinning from ear to ear. "I think we should keep her."

Robin snapped his head in the green changeling's direction so suddenly, that I thought his head was going to snap off his neck. The leader looked displeased with his teammate's decision, but didn't say anything in response.

Raven shrugged a shoulder. "She might be useful. I think she's just as good a fighter as you are, Robin."

I couldn't help but smile; I didn't think they would actually want to keep me on the team. Robin looked pissed off. He narrowed his masked eyes at Cyborg. If Cyborg said he wanted me on the team, then it was a done deal. If he said he didn't want me on the team, then I had no idea what to expect.

Right as Cyborg opened his mouth to respond, the blaring alarm sounded. Red lights flashed across my vision, and Robin quickly spun on his heel to look at the monitor behind him.

My eyes widened as I realized who he villain on the screen was.

None other than the murderer herself, Samu-sa.

Robin turned to face me, as if silently telling me, "You're staying put."

"Whether you want me on the team or not, I'm going with you," I said over the screeches of the alarm. "No way am I staying here. Besides, you don't know anything about her."

"Robin, she kinda has a point," Beast Boy shouted over the noise. Robin glanced back at the screen, and then back at me. He didn't look too happy as he shouted back, "Fine! But one slip-up, and you're off the team. Let's go!" The rest of the team raced out of the Tower, and Robin motioned for me to follow him. Confused as to where he was taking me, I hesitantly followed him out of the ops room.

Robin nearly ran through the Tower's halls until we came to a metal sliding door. The Boy Wonder quickly entered a code into a panel and the door slid open. He dashed inside and made a sharp right.

I followed him, and stopped as I realized where we were. Robin had a helmet cradled under his arm, and another sat behind him on a work table. The Titans' leader took a seat on his motorcycle, and then turned to look at me. "Don't just stand there, grab the helmet and get on for God's sake."

Without really thinking, I grabbed the black helmet and sat behind him on his bike. Robin put his own helmet on, and with a swift movement of his ankle, flipped the kickstand off the ground.

I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his lower chest, and couldn't help but blush. As if Robin had eyes in the back of his head, he yelled over the sound of the engine, "Don't enjoy yourself too much back there."

I bit my lower lip and felt my face burn up even more. Robin revved the bike and put it into motion. He turned sharply out of the Tower, and into the open street.

Instinctively, I tightened my grip on Robin as we sped through the city. Wind blasted my sides, causing the hem of my kimono to lash at my skin. The Boy Wonder kept silent as he turned another sharp corner. Suddenly, the bike felt like it was it was turning from behind, and I realized Robin was skidding to a stop.

When the motorcycle stopped completely, I tore off my helmet. Samu-sa was already wreaking havoc upon the others. Shattered pieces of ice were scattered across the road and sidewalks. Ash had lightly coated Samu-sa's ice blue and white armor, and I guessed that Cyborg had tried blasting her. She had easily trapped Beast Boy in a large block of ice, and Raven didn't look too comfortable fighting a villain that she had no knowledge of.

Samu-sa's wicked ice blue gaze landed on me and a mocking smirk curled her lips. "Ah, Watashi no chīsana batta ga, anata wa watashi no nochi ni kita?"

I scowled at her. "Watashi ni 'sukoshi batta' o yobidasu koto wa arimasen. Dono yō ni janpu ichi o bōgai aete?"

Without responding, Samu-sa leaped at me. Her staff was pointed at me. In the blink of an eye, I pulled my katana out of my sheath and parried her staff. Her eyes narrowed behind her eye piece.

I caught the gleam of silver behind my former mentor, but I kept quiet as Robin whacked her in the side with his bo-staff. Samu-sa stumbled to the side, but quickly gained her composure. She glanced at Robin. Maybe she was about to attack, but I would've never known because Raven had started to chant her spell. A van surrounded in black magic hurtled in Samu-sa's direction, but she was too quick. A split second before the van hit her, she rolled out of the way, and into the direction of the chanting empath.

Before Samu-sa could reach Raven, Cyborg shot her in the back with a beam from his arm. She tripped a bit, but stood straight and whipped around to face the robot-man. She began to charge him. I wouldn't let her hit him though. Without thinking, I threw myself in front of Cyborg and parried her ice staff with my katana. She didn't seem too surprised by my decision. In fact, a small smirk cracked her face in two.

My former mentor thrust her staff forward, and I nearly tripped over a pothole in the road. After I stood upright, I leaped at her. But I was too slow, because Robin took charge. Samu-sa tried to turn to him in time, but with Raven throwing various bricks and pieces of metal at her, it made it nearly impossible to dodge Robin. The Boy Wonder held his staff over his head and brought it down on her armored shoulder. She smirked and cackled. The attack didn't even leave a dent in her armor.

Robin landed a yard or so away from her, his mouth agape. Within the small amount of time that Robin had stood there doing nothing, I decided to attack. Three shurikens sat in the spaces between my fingers. I charged her, using the momentum of my speed to fling the shurikens at her. Samu-sa held her arms in front of her face, and the ninja stars lodged in the rivets of her armor. Flinging her arm out to the side caused the stars to hit the pavement.

Robin, Cyborg, and Raven weren't having any of this. I was just as pissed off as they were, but they were the ones with the explosive weapons. As if on a silent cue, the three of them attack her at the same time. Robin threw two disk grenades, Raven tossed a metal bar at her, and Cyborg shot yet another beam from his arm. A large cloud of smoke surrounded all of us, and I couldn't see for a few moments.

But when the smoke cleared, my former mentor was no where to be seen.

I glanced around, and caught the sight of her steel boots disappearing into the shadows of an alleyway. Without hesitating, I made a run for it. Robin called after me, asking things like "Where the hell do you think you're going?!", but I ignored him.

I reached the alley in which Samu-sa disappeared. All that was there was two dumpsters and scattered debris. Under my breath, I cursed in Japanese. Behind me, I heard the distinct clink of steel against asphalt, but it was only Robin.

He was panting. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I want to prove myself to you!" I blurted out, although I probably shouldn't have. "You seem to hate me, and I haven't done anything to you."

Robin sighed, and folded his arms across his chest. I couldn't sworn that he muttered something along the lines of "It's not what you did, it's who you resemble", but I didn't ask him about it.

The rest of the team joined us in the alley. Raven and Cyborg had managed to get Beast Boy out of the hunk of ice that he was trapped in. The green changeling was shivering.

Cyborg looked to the Boy Wonder. "What I was _going_ to say before we got interrupted, is that I'd like to have Ginger Ninja on our team. She makes up for the loss we have. Not only that, but you and her have similar abilities, Robin."

Robin's lips formed a tight line, and he balled his hands into fists. An exaggerated sigh escaped his lips and he muttered, "Fine. She can stay."


End file.
